I love you because
by Shapire Blues
Summary: Beberapa alasan mengapa Lucy menyukai Natsu...


**I love you because…..**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini mengenai beberapa alasan mengapa Lucy menyukai Natsu ^^**

**.**

"**I love you because who you are"**

"Lucy! Kau lihat kan? Si Flame-Head ini menghancurkan kota lagi dalam misinya! Beruntung kita pergi tidak bersama Erza!" Gray menunjuk tepat kewajahnya.

"Apa? Kau kan juga ikut dalam hal itu!" Protes Natsu. "Luce kau membelaku kan?"

"Geez… Natsu… bukan berarti Lucy pacarmu, ia terus membelamu! Benar kan Lucy?" Gray menghadap Lucy. "Ya… harus kuakui… kau yang memulai Natsu…" Lucy tersenyum tipis.

Natsu mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan menyerngitkan dahi, tanda ia tidak suka. Lucy hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah… aku akan mengambil upah misi kita, kalian disini saja…" Gray masuk kedalam rumah orang yang meminta bantuan mereka.

Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy "Luce.. apa kau … keberatan menjadi pacarku? Karna aku selalu bertindak ceroboh?" Lucy menggeleng kepala "Tidak Natsu… aku tetap menyukaimu… jadilah dirimu apa adanya… "

.

.

"**I love you because… you make me smile when I am feeling sad…"**

"Luce.. Ada apa?"Natsu bertanya khawatir karna melihat Lucy yang hanya diam saja seharian. "Hari ini… hari mamaku pergi ke surga…" Lucy menjawab dengan pelan. Dari suaranya terdengar ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.

Natsu mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Ne Luce… apa yang dikatakan mamamu jika ia melihatmu sedih?" Lucy mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk "Huh? Apa dia… dapat melihatku?"

"Tentu saja! Tanpa kau sadari aku yakin mamamu selalu memperhatikanmu dari surga!" Natsu tersenyum lebar. "Eh? Tunggu? Kalau mamamu dapat memperhatikan semuanya… berarti ia pernah melihat waktu aku…. Menciummu?" Tiba-tiba Natsu menyatukan tangannya "Mama Luce! maafkan aku! Jangan marah ya! Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai Luce! Kumohon maafkan perbuatanku!" Natsu menutup matanya seperti orang berdoa, wajahnya sangat serius. Lucy tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Si bodoh ini…. Terima kasih karna telah menjadi orang bodoh…dan dapat membuatku kembali tersenyum…"

.

.

"**I love you because… you understand me…"**

"Huh! Mereka bilang aku cerewet!" Lucy memanyunkan bibirnya kesana kemari. "Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" Natsu menaikan satu alisnya. "Para gadis di guild… mereka bilang kadang aku terlalu banyak bicara… tentang itu… tentang ini… mereka baru akan menjawab setiap pertanyaanku, aku sudah bertanya yang lain… mereka bilang aku juga sedikit gemukan! Ugh! Aku tidak gendut! Tidaaaak! Hmm… apa mungkin aku terlalu banyak makan? tapi setiap aku makan kan selalu kau habiskan Natsu, ngomong-ngomgong aku heran kenapa kau tidak gendut-gendut padahal makanmu kan lebih banyak dari pada aku. Aku ada mengincar satu baju bagus di toko Natsu! Nanti aku akan ajak kau kesana, tolong kasih pendapat mu ya, lalu—" Lucy melirik kearah Natsu, mulutnya menganga.

Lucy menutup wajahnya karna malu "Ugh~ aku melakukannya lagi… kau pasti sebal dengan gadis sepertiku…" Natsu mengintip dari celah jarinya "Itu tidak masalah buatku… aku akan selalu menyukaimu…"

.

.

"**I love you because…. You listen to what I have to say…"**

'Ugh~ akan ada ujian S-class Mage lagi, aku tidak mungkin bisa ikut… aku lemah…' Pikir Lucy. Ia duduk di salah satu meja di dalam guild ketika Natsu datang menghampiri. "Hey! Luce! kenapa kau sendirian?" Ia tersenyum menampakan cengirannya.

Lucy menghela nafas "Kau ikut ujian S-class Mage lagi Natsu?" Natsu mengepalkan tangannya keudara "Tentu saja!" Natsu berteriak bersemangat, lalu ia melirik Lucy wajahnya sedikit sedih "O-oy Luce?"

Tapi sebelum Lucy dapat menjawab Master Makarov berbicara "Baiklah kalian yang akan mengikuti ujian S-class Mage segera mulai berlatih!" Beberapa anggota guild mulai berlarian keluar.

'Natsu.. pasti akan segera pergi untuk latihan… aku tak mungkin dapat cerita jika aku juga ingin ikut ujian S-class Mage' pikir Lucy sedih, tapi ia melihat Natsu masih duduk di sampingnya.

"Natsu? Bukankah kau harus pergi? Untuk latihan?" Natsu menggeleng kepala tersenyum lembut "Aku tetap di sini… aku rasa kau ingin bercerita sesuatu padaku…"

.

.

"**I love you because… you not judge me…"**

"Lu-chan! Oh ayolah~ kau akan terlihat manis memakai pakaian ini" Levy mengangkat kostum kelinci *seperti di Fairy tail Ova.

"Tidak! Levy-chan! Aku malu~" Lucy mencoba berlari tapi ditahan oleh Mira "Fufufu~ Lucy~ kau harus memakainya~ aku sudah capek-capek memilihkan kostum itu untukmu~" Aura gelap Mira sudah menusuk kulit lembut Lucy.

"Ta-Tapi…" Lucy masih mencoba untuk menolak. "Menurutku… itu cocok untukmu Lucy…" Erza menggosok dagunya.

Tiba-tiba Levy mendapatkan sebuah ide "Ahaa! Kita panggil saja Natsu! Mungkin ia akan membantu kita, jika kita memperlihatkan betapa manisnya Lu-chan memakai kostum ini"

"Natsu!"

"Huh? Ada apa?" Natsu menghampiri mereka yang duduk di pojok bar. "Bagaimana jika Lucy memakai kostum ini Natsu? Pasti ia akan sangat manis bukan? Tolong kami membujuknya ya~" Mira memohon padanya.

Natsu melirik kearah Lucy, wajahnya sangat masam. Ia sangat tidak suka baju itu. "Hmm… aku rasa tidak…"

Lucy kaget akan jawab Natsu "Ukh! Dasar Natsu!" Levy dan Mira pun pergi menjauh karna kesal, Erza hanya menggeleng kepalanya sebelum mengikuti dua gadis yang lain.

"Natsu? Ke-kenapa kau tidak membantu mereka?"

"Hmm… jawaban mudah… karna aku tak mungkin memaksa pacarku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia tidak suka…" Natsu menampakan cengiran khasnya.

.

.

"**I love you because… you always there for me…"**

"KYAAAA!" Lucy berteriak dari dalam toilet cewek yang ada di guild. Ia menutup kedua telinganya…. Lucy paling membenci suara petir.

Beberapa anggota guild yang mendengar teriakannya pun mengetuk pintu toilet. "Lucy? Ada apa?" Lisanna mengetuk pintu toilet.

Suara petir terdengar lagi dan yang ini lebih keras. Lucy berteriak lagi, membuat yang lain bingung bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan dia dari sana.

"A-Aku… Ta-Takut… pe-petir…" Katanya pelan, tapi cukup untuk dapat di dengar oleh telinga Natsu. Kini ia berdiri tepat di depan toilet.

"Luce? ini aku… buka pintunya…" Natsu berkata dengan pelan dan lembut. "Ti-Tidak! Banyak petir…. Aku takut…."

"Natsu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Levy mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Luce… aku akan mengantarmu pulang… lagi pula kau merasa takut karna kau sendirian… tapi jika kau bersama dengan yang lain… rasa takutmu tidak akan begitu terasa…"

Pintu toilet sedikit terbuka, Lucy mengintip dari dalam "Be-benarkah itu?" Natsu mengangguk tersenyum lembut "Ayo ku antar kau pulang…" Lucy keluar dari dalam toilet, semuanya menatap kagum Natsu, bagaimana ia bisa membujuk Lucy dengan mudahnya?

Lucy lemas karna takut, kakinya tidak kuat berdiri membuatnya terjatuh beruntung Natsu menangkapnya "Biar ku beri tumpangan di belakang…" Natsu menggendong Lucy di belakang. Mereka berjalan keluar meminjam payung mili k Juvia, di bawah hujan mereka berjalan pulang.

Tiba-tiba suara petir terdengar lagi, tapi Lucy tidak berteriak.

"Na-Natsu" Lucy memanggilnya "Ya?"

"Kau benar.. itu tidak menakutkan… terima kasih karna terus menemaniku…"

.

.

"**I love you because… you're my everything"**

"Yaaay! Kita akan mengadakan pesta menginap untuk para gadis hari ini! Aku sudah menantikannya!" Lucy melompat-lompat girang.

"Aku juga! Aku juga! Kita akan melakukan banyak hal menarik!" Levy ikut berlompat senang.

"Hum! Kita akan banyak ber—" Lisanna memotong kalimatnya ketika melihat seorang lelaki berambut pink masuk dengan berbalut perban di mana-mana.

"Natsu!" Lucy menghampirinya. Membopongnya menuju ke ruang kesehatan guild, ia merebahkannya di ranjang. Lucy menghadap Happy yang menatap Natsu sedih "Happy ada apa dengan Natsu?"

"Bandit yang kita lawan dalam misi… ternyata seorang dark guild mage…"

Pintu ruang kesehatan tiba-tiba terbuka "Lu-chan?" Levy masuk bersama dengan Lisanna. Mereka melihat Natsu yang terbaring tertidur di ranjang.

"Ano.. Levy-chan… Lisanna… aku rasa aku tidak ikut malam ini…" Lucy menatap mereka meminta maaf. Mereka berdua mengangguk kecil, mengerti dengan keadaanya.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka keluar Natsu membuka matanya "Luce… maaf aku membuatmu membatalkan acaramu…" Lucy tersenyum lembut "Nah… itu tidak apa… kau lebih penting Natsu…."

.

.

.

Lucy memandang kearah suaminya , senyum lembut terus terpasang di wajahnya "Huh? Luce? mengapa melihatku seperti itu?" Natsu menaikan satu alisnya.

"Hihihi… hanya mengingat kenangan masa lalu Natsu… aku tak pernah menyangka kita bisa bersama…."

"Yeaaah~ maksudku lihat ini?" Natsu menunjukan keriput diwajahnya karna usianya yang sudah tidak lagi muda "Kita terus bersama sampai kulit kita berbuah menjadi mengkerut begini…"

Lucy tertawa kecil, memang benar… ia kini bukan seorang gadis lagi, tapi seorang wanita tua yang sudah mempunyai cucu. "Apa kamu pernah merasa bosan padaku Natsu?"

Natsu menampakan cengiran khasnya meski senyumannya tidak sesegar dulu "Tidak akan pernah Luce!"

Lucy tersenyum lebar **"Hey… Natsu … kau ingat hari pertama kita bertemu dan berbicara satu sama lain?"** Natsu mengangguk kecil **" Karna itu… awal di mulainya aku dan kau…."**

.

"**Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana :] Semuanya ada 7 alasan mengapa Lucy menyukai Natsu ^^


End file.
